Eat Me!
by CowInDrugs
Summary: "No debí de haberlo acogido en mi castillo" pensaba Izaya a más de dos décadas de haber dejado vivir en su casa a aquel joven rubio. Maldecia su falta de frialdad que iba muriendo día tras día desde que Shizuo había llegado a su vida pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora aquella bestia se había convertido en algo más que un simple compañero de casa. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he recibido ataques.

Ataques de enemigos, ataques por sorpresa, ataques por "amigos" y amigos, ataques por la espalda, ataques por antiguas parejas y hasta ataques de mi propia familia.

Todos y cada uno de esos ataques los he ido olvidando a través del tiempo y hasta vario de estos ni los recuerdo, pero…

Creo que he encontrado un ataque que será difícil de olvidar. Un ataque por parte del ser que menos podía esperar.

Y no esperaba encontrarme en esa situación.

-¿S-shizu-chan?

Lo llamé por su nombre mas no hubo respuesta. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, dando uno que otro paso hacia atrás, tenía miedo. Su mirada era de un depredador: tan intensa que te hacía estar paralizado ante su presencia, haciéndote sentir indefenso.

Caminó lentamente hacia mí. Yo ya no tenía escapatoria, había topado la pared con mi espalda. Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y, con un rápido movimiento, me tumbó a la cama. Había cerrado los ojos por el impacto, cuando los volví a abrir, Shizuo estaba encima de mí, mirándome, comiéndome con la mirada.

-Shi- ah

Traté llamarle nuevamente pero fui interrumpido por él, Shizuo había bajado su rostro hacia mi cuello en un movimiento rápido; lamía y besaba toda aquella área, haciéndome paralizar ante su contacto.

Traté de empujarlo por los hombros pero era igual de efectivo que empujar una pared. Me estaba haciéndome sentir extraño, era una combinación de algo de cosquillas con otra sensación que no pude reconocer sin embargo lo podía sentir por todo mi cuerpo, era como pequeñas cargas eléctricas que empezaban por cada beso, haciendo que bajaran hasta mis piernas.

-Shizu-chan, basta - ordené. No pasó nada. Volví a empujarlo, haciendo que se separara unos centímetros de mí, y aproveché. Le di una fuerte cachetada.

A pesar de mi fuerza aplicada en aquel golpe, el rostro de Shizuo no se movió. Me miró directamente a los ojos, si antes tenía miedo, ahora estaba aterrado. Su mirada era aún más profunda que la anterior, me provocaba una sensación parecida a los besos ¿por qué?

Antes de que pudiera llegar a una respuesta, Shizuo bajó su rostro nuevamente para seguir lamiendo y besando mi cuello pero con más intensidad. No esperé demasiado y me empecé a mover como pescado, con movimientos bruscos y desesperados para librarme de esa prisión que era el enorme cuerpo de Shizuo.

Me movía y me movía hasta que un dolor agudo empezó a aparecer en mi cuello. Shizuo me había mordido para que yo me dejara de mover. Eso me molestó y le volví a dar otra cachetada pero, a diferencia de la anterior, Shizuo agarró mi muñeca y la colocó arriba de mi cabeza, inmovilizándola con su mano sin despegar su rostro de mi cuello. Con su mano libre, recorrió todo mi tronco hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón para bajarlo sin ninguna delicadeza.

Eso había sido el colmo.

Usando mi mano libre, concentré toda mi fuerza en la mano y le di otra cachetada, ahora sí logrando que su rostro girara.

Shizuo tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Giró su rostro para verme a la cara, yo tenía el ceño fruncido, me dolía la mano después de tanto golpe y el fuerte agarre de Shizuo sobre mi muñeca tampoco era agradable. Los ojos de Shizuo ya no mostraba era bestialidad, su mirada ya no era depredadora, ahora era la que siempre traía: de cachorro, aunque ahora mostraban más cosas: confusión, susto y arrepentimiento.

-L-lo siento

Y así como se había subido encima de mí, se quitó. Poco a poco me fui sentando en la cama, sobándome el área del cuello que había recibido la mordida.

-No, no lo sientes.

Shizuo bajó su mirada al igual que sus orejas, todo su lenguaje corporal se leía de que estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Shizu-chan? No es la primera vez que pasa, es la tercera de esta semana ¡La tercera!

-Perdón, Izaya, yo… ya no volverá a ocurrir.

-Siempre dices eso y parecer como si dijeras lo contrario. - Mientra más seguía mi regaño, más bajas se ponían su orejas, para este punto hasta su cola ya estaba escondida. Solté un suspiro. - No importa, pudiste regresar en ti nuevamente.

Me levanté de la cama y acaricié el cabello de Shizuo para demostrarle que ya lo había perdonado. A pesar de que la cabeza y orejas de Shizuo seguían abajo, su cola empezó a moverse lentamente. Debía de encontrar la manera de que aquellos ataques cesaran pero ¿cómo lo iba a lograr si el mismo Shizuo ni sabía qué le pasaba? Odiaba admitirlo pero creía que era tiempo de visitar a un viejo amigo.

* * *

 _Holo (?)_

Ya sé que no debería de haber empezado otro fic pero simplemente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a esta idea.

Si tienes muchas duda de qué rayos se tratará, no worry, en el siguiente capítulo explico todo :3

bye-bye-biii~


	2. Chapter 2

Todo empezó hace más de dos décadas atrás.

Llevaba al rededor de un siglo sin salir de los terrenos de mi castillo. Solo. Sin ningún interés de interactuar con algún otro ser vivo. Y pude haber seguir de aquella forma si no hubiera sido por el entrometido de Tsukumoya Shinichi.

Él llegó un día. Sin avisar, sin ninguna delicadeza al entrar. Simplemente ya estaba ahí conmigo, dialogando sobre mi falta de interacción con el mundo exterior.

No recuerdo muy bien cómo pasó pero terminé yendo al pueblo más próximo de mi castillo: Ikebukuro.

Tsukumoya quería que le comprara unos dangos, obviamente le dije que fuera él por ellos. Fue una mala idea.

Una vez caminando por las calles de Ikebukuro -con una amenaza de muerte a mis espaldas, cortesía de Tsukumoya- fui a comprar el dichoso dulce, de paso iría a comprarme ootoro para la cena de aquella noche.

En un callejón, cercas del restaurante de sushi, había un gran revuelo.

Ikebukuro era uno de los pueblos más grandes de la zona por lo que los revuelos eran algo del día a día del lugar. Era un pueblo mayormente habitado por humanos.

Humanos que no daban un buen recibimiento a los seres sobrenaturales como yo.

Decidí seguir mi camino sin prestar mucha atención al grupo de humanos que rodeaban a alguien -o algo- mientras les lanzaban piedras y pegaba con palos de madera. No era mi problema lo que le pudiera pasarle a esa pobre alma, además de que esa era una reacción normal de los humanos ante lo desconocido.

Llegué al restaurante y saludé al dueño y cocinero del lugar, un tal señor extranjero que no atacaba a nadie siempre y cuando tuvieras dinero para comprar sus productos.

El total, duré 15 minutos ahí, el dueño me conocía y sabía cuál era mi pedido, supongo que tenía una lista de clientes y pedidos habituales que se pasaban de generación a generación. Este nuevo dueño no lo conocía, el último que vi había sido su abuelo.

Regresé por las mismas calles que había pasado previamente y vi que el grupo de humanos que habían hecho el revuelo se habían ido y solo estaba un pequeño culto ahí tirado.

Mi curiosidad pudo más y me acerqué al lugar.

En el suelo, lo que conformaba el bulto, era un niño. Más bien, un cachorro de hombre lobo. Su rostro estaba lleno de sangre y su piel visible tenía hematomas muy marcadas. En general, el cachorro temblaba levemente.

Lo miré por un buen rato, a pesar de haber recibido una paliza por más de 10 humanos adultos, aquél cachorro no se veía tan maltratado, uno esperaría que estuviera muerto para aquel entonces pero este se notaba que todavía le faltaba mucho para ese estado.

No sé por qué había dirigido la palabra a aquel cachorro de pelaje rubio o por qué le extendí mi mano y lo cargué en mi espalda pero, para el final de la noche, había llegado a mi castillo con un nuevo inquilino.

Estando una vez en mi castillo, le limpié la sangre en el rostro y revisé todo el cuerpecito del niño lobo en busca de alguna fractura que, milagrosamente, no tenía.

Lo bañé, lo vestí, lo alimenté y lo cobijé en mi sala con la chimenea prendida. Toda la primera semana me la pasaba pensando "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" ¿a caso esto era lo que le llamaban "sentirse solo"? ¿Tan desesperado por compañía estaba que no me importaba haber recogido alguna cría por ahí? ¿O simplemente estaba aburrido y quería jugar un poco con él?

Fuera como fuese, más de un mes pasó.

A lo largo de aquellos días, descubrí que aquel cachorro no hablaba si no le preguntabas nada directamente. Su nombre era Shizuo, tenía una mamá y un hermano menor pero no sabía dónde estaban. Estaba en aquel callejón ese día porque su mamá se lo había pedido, prometiéndole que regresaría por él más tarde. Nunca lo hizo. Duró 5 días deambulando en aquel callejón hasta que los humanos lo descubrieron y esperaban matarlo por considerarlo una bestia y un peligro para el pueblo, cosa que no lograron.

Los meses pasaban y poco a poco Shizu-chan y yo nos fuimos acostumbrando ante la presencia del otro. De dormir en el sofá, Shizu-chan pasó a dormir en la cama junto a mí. De casi no moverse de mi vista, pasó a dar largas caminatas por el inmenso bosque que rodeaba mi castillo, esto se fue haciendo más y más común mediante pasaban los años ya que los hombre lobos necesitan mucho ejercicio para estar en forma, son criaturas de mucha energía capaces de recorrer largas distancias en un solo día. No es de extrañar de encontrar alguna manada de hombres lobos nómadas.

La verdad, nunca sabré por qué tomé aquella decisión de recoger a Shizu-chan de la calle y menos de llevármelo pero lo único que sé es que todavía me falta mucho más para poderlo comprender por completo.


End file.
